Product
The Product is what your fans come to see! It styles your promotion so that the fans will know what type of thing they'll see at the event. It's split up into twelve main categories. Styles *Traditional: This element refers to the 'old school' mindset of kayfabe good vs evil storytelling in athletically-minded contests. *Mainstream: This element refers to the idea of 'wrestling as entertainment', where matches are practically a backdrop to a soap opera. *Comedy: This element refers to having a large dose of humour involved in matches and angles, with an emphasis on having fun. *Cult: This element refers to having a rebel / counter-culture / alternative feel that appeals especially to 18-30 year old males. *Risque: This element refers to having a lot of sexualised content and / or adult humour in shows. *Modern: This element refers to the more modern style of having matches that are fast-paced and heavy on spectacular, sometimes dangerous, moves. There is a definite emphasis on exciting ring-work. *Realism: This elements refers to having an 'old school' athletic contest mindset; matches may be slow, but feature lots of painful-looking holds and relatively stiff strikes to make the audience buy into the illusion that it's real. *Hyper Realism: This element refers to having a strong MMA influence in matches; lots of hard kicks and strikes, with submission holds presented as being ultra-effective. *Hardcore: This element refers to having a strong emphasis on bloody, hard-hitting matches that involves lots of weapons, dangerous bumps, and adult-oriented characters. *Lucha Libre: This element refers to focusing a lot on the Mexican lucha libre style, with colourful characters, fast-paced, and technical ring work, and heavy kayfabe. *Pure: This element refers to the back-to-basics approach of presenting wrestling as a real athletic contest;flashy unrealistic moves are not used, replaced by intricate counter wrestling and slow methodical ring work. *Daredevil: This element refers to the more modern approach of having matches essentially consist of lots of big 'spots' - jaw dropping (but not entirely believable) moments of super-athletic, dangerous or flashy sequences designed to wow the fans. Preset Products *American Pro Wrestling: The standard North American product, this is good guys vs bad guys in matches that tell a story, combined with easy-to-follow angles involving colourful characters. *Attitude Entertainment: Very similar to a regular Sports Entertainment product, Attitude Entertainment ups the quota of rude, lewd, crude characters and T&A while keeping the actual wrestling as an almost incidental part of the package. *Fun For All The Family: Something of a retro North American product, this takes wrestling back to its roots of being good guys vs bad guys, but with an emphasis on good, clean fun that the entire family can enjoy. *Garbage Deathmatch: A product that has it's roots in Japan but can also be found elsewhere, it involves violent, ultra-bloody stunt matches and wild brawls to draw in an audience. *Goofy Lucha Fun: Essentially an "Americanised" version of lucha libre, this is a product that has an emphasis on fast-paced, highly technical wrestling matches between colourful characters, but with more than a hint of tongue-in-cheek fun. *Hardcore Revolution: This product involves mixing violent, bloody matches with controversial characters and angles to create an anti-authority, in-your-face experience designed to appeal primarily to 18-30 males. *High Spot Spectacle: A product that came to the fore relatively recently, this involves high flying gymnastic-like wrestlers engaging in fast-paced matches which see them exchanging primarily flashy, jaw-dropping moves in rapid succession. *Modern Puro Resu: The standard Japanese product, this involves highly athletic, hard-hitting contests between wrestlers with an arsenal of awesome, brutal moves. *Mucha Lucha: The standard Mexican product, this is lucha libre 101: fast paced, highly technical matches between technicos and rudos involving colourful masks and characters. *Old School Rasslin': A product that evokes memories of wrestling in the southern states in 1980s, it involves good old fashioned wrestling between good guys and bad guys. *Pro Wrestling MMA: A more modern product, this is the concept of a 'worked shoot'; matches are presented to the audience as being real as genuine MMA contests, but are actually scripted. *Respect For Wrestling: This product sees wrestling treated as a serious art form, and its competitors as tough athletes. Angles, used sparingly, are generally realistic interviews or brawls, not comedy pieces or skits. *Sports Entertainment: A primarily North American product where actual wrestling is almost a mere backdrop for an ongoing soap opera involving zany, colourful, over-the-top characters. *Traditional Puro Resu: This is the basic Japanese product where pro wrestling is treated as a serious sport and matches are hard-hitting athletic contests that tell a story. Category:Miscellaneous